


吃掉眼前人2

by gx65731321



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	吃掉眼前人2

漫漫长夜很快过去了，清晨格列兹曼被尿意给憋醒，睁开眼睛发现自己躺在吉鲁的怀里，眨了眨眼回忆了下昨晚发生的事  
“都怪酒精惹得祸，嗯！一定是”格列兹曼心里这么解释着。刚想起身的他就被一边已经醒来的吉鲁一手拦住。“奥。奥利佛。。”格列兹曼惊讶得回头看向还躺在床上的吉鲁。  
“安东尼。我想要你。”吉鲁的声音带着磁性，温柔得看着格列兹曼。  
“奥利佛，你。。。我已经有男友了”年轻的男孩羞红了脸。  
“可我们昨晚还是。。”吉鲁一点也没忘记昨晚发生的事，这令格列兹曼的脸涨得通红。  
“嗯。。。啊。。。”吉鲁的右手在毫无戒备下，伸到了格列兹曼的内裤里，握住了他硬起的阴茎。  
“看，你都有反应了，安东尼！”  
“我，这。这只是晨勃”格列兹曼无助的向搂着他的人辩解。  
“不管你啥解释，宝贝，我现在就想要你”吉鲁情色的在格列兹曼耳边说，并把他搂进怀里。吉鲁轻轻得舔舐对方的耳垂，右手还在内裤里继续撸动着，左手掀起格列兹曼的上衣，揉捏着他的乳粒，上下同时的刺激让格列兹曼呼吸加速，大脑已经快当机了。嘴里只能反射性得发出呻吟“啊。。。不行了。。啊。。”  
在喜欢人的手里，格列兹曼根本毫无抵抗，没坚持多久，格列兹曼就在吉鲁的手里高潮了，精液浸湿内裤，打湿了吉鲁的手。  
“宝贝你真敏感。”  
当格列兹曼还沉溺于高潮的余味时，吉鲁把他从身上放了下来，让他正躺下。趁他喘着粗气的同时把他沾满爱液的内裤脱了下来。  
年轻人的性器似乎一点也没有因为高潮的原因而疲软下来，而是沾湿着液体高高矗立在那。  
吉鲁的手指带着格列兹曼前面射在他手里的精液在格列兹曼的穴口出摩擦。  
“嗯啊。。。。。痒。。。”这一举动引的身前人不断的扭动身体，想要逃离，似乎却又想要得到更多。  
“啊。。。”吉鲁的手指一下子插了进去，这让格列兹曼叫了出来。  
肠壁给手指带来了阻力，吉鲁低头看向交合处，后穴就像小嘴紧紧得咬着手指，让吉鲁越发兴奋。吉鲁的手指有些艰难的进入到了底部，随即按压着少年的腺体。  
“啊。。。别碰那。。啊。。。想要尿。。”憋了一晚没有上过厕所，再加上吉鲁带来了的刺激，让格列兹曼打了个机灵，感觉自己就要尿了出来。  
看到格列兹曼红着脸就快哭出来的反应，吉鲁坏笑了一下，眼前的男孩真是想让人好好欺负下。于是他的手指继续不停得在格列兹曼前列腺处按压。  
“啊。。呜。。。啊。。。奥利佛让我去上个厕所我们再继续好吗”格列兹曼带着恳求的语气艰难的说出一句完整的话。  
“没事的，安东尼，想尿就尿出来。”  
“唔。。。不可以。。。嗯。。。”  
“没什么不可以的安东尼。”吉鲁的手指加重了些力量在他的前列腺挤压。另一只手摩挲着他湿润润的龟头。  
“啊。。。。不行了，忍不住了。。啊。。。”  
格列兹曼一下子尿了出来，浅黄色的液体从马眼里喷射出来，“啊。。。。”一但开始就根本停不下来了，格列兹曼放纵般的全部释放了出来。尿液从小腹流向大腿，再流到了床上。  
被手指操尿的快感比射精更加的持久，格列兹曼大口喘着粗气，憋着的眼泪一泄而出。吉鲁欣赏着这一美景。渐渐闻到自己的尿味，让格列兹曼的脸羞的通红。  
等他射完尿后，吉鲁抽出手指，把自己早已硬的发疼的阴茎顶在扩张过的穴口，格列兹曼看到眼前巨大的阴茎，根本无法想象这进入自己的身体会是什么感受。  
“啊。。”没有给他太多的时间，随着一声强烈的叫声，吉鲁的性器已经没入了润滑过的穴肉里。  
“嗯。。宝贝你真紧。”吉鲁把格列兹曼的一条腿抬到肩上，让他草得更顺利。。  
“嗯。。痛。。。”巨大的性器给格列兹曼带来了从未有过的体验。他的阴茎依然矗在那里，龟头上尿液夹杂着精液让它变得极为诱人。身体天生的敏感，让后穴肠壁带来的快感蔓散至全身，浑身上下的皮肤渐渐变红，大脑一片空白。  
吉鲁俯下身吻住格列兹曼微微张开的嘴，舌头肆虐般的在对方嘴里撩刮，格列兹曼主动得搂住吉鲁的颈部，两个人互相交换着津液。  
吉鲁的下身在的柔软内壁里抽插越来越快，两个人的快感逐渐上升到了顶峰。男人粗糙的手指拨弄着他器官顶端的马眼，透明的前液不断分泌出来，被吉鲁抹在柱身上。  
“嗯。。。呜。。”在一次深入中，格列兹曼达到了高潮。因为体内排空了尿液，这次射出的精液格外的纯净，乳白色的液体一道道的打在自己小腹上。  
“宝贝，你真美，嗯。。。宝贝我也要去了。。啊。。。”吉鲁看到眼前这美丽的画面，也到达了极限，身体一个抖擞，全部射入了格列兹曼的蜜穴里。吉鲁最后抽出依依不舍的阴茎，放进的格列兹曼另一张嘴。  
格列兹曼不自主的舔舐起来，比起昨晚，今天清醒的时候味道会不会更好？


End file.
